


Help From a Brother

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Sick baby, bro ships man, make the bro feel better, they're such brothers it hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid title for a stupid fic. Goldust trying to make Stardust feel less horribly sick after a particularly bad match. Ouchie. Fix the brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help From a Brother

"You're okay, Codes. You're okay." I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I still couldn't see right, but my hearing was starting to come back, that high pitched squealing noise fading away.

I nodded as best as I could, probably not looking like much more than a twitch. God, I could barely move.

"Cody? Cody, open your eyes, stay with me bud." I grunted quietly in response, closing and opening my fist to show them I was kind of conscious. They seemed to understand. "Okay, that's great, but I've gottah get you on your feet again, okay? I think they're cutting to commercial."

Well, that was good. A lot less people would see me like this.

Oh, and look at that, Dustin was the one shaking my shoulder! I could tell by the blurry, spinning, doubled... Yellow and black face above me. It was nice to see his face. Felt like home.

Until he tried to sit me up. I guess I made some kind of noise, cause he gasped and lied me back down. "Oh- okay, alright, stay down for now." He looked up, waving someone over and saying something about 'he doesn't look good,' and 'get him a stretcher...'

After a while, my vision started to clear up, but my head started to spin and I really just wanted to get someplace where a full house of wrestling fans couldn't potentially see me puke up my guts.

God, that would suck.

I was taken backstage, getting cheered on as I left. It made me smile in the slightest, and I noticed Dustin smile at it too.

I wasn't smiling quite as much once I lost my lunch in the first bathroom we came to.

Dustin was right outside the bathroom stall, creaking the door open to check on me. "You alright?"

"No," I croaked out, leaning back to sit on my heels. I didn't bother to look at him, slapping at the wall to try and flush the toilet.

"Do you want something?" He insisted on helping, and I was pretty grateful for that. I'd have to pay him back.

I stood hesitantly, Dustin coming to my side to help me up by the arm. "Uh... Water... Maybe pretzels? Will those help?" I sounded drunk as all hell. I heard him laugh at that, before he gasped and kept me from falling, apparently.

"Sure, pretzels and water. Anything else?" He led me out of the bathroom and down the hall, telling the EMTs who were called that I'd be alright as he brought me to the elevator. Last thing I wanted to ride at that moment, but it was better than the stairs.

"Uh... Some... Ice." I muttered, clinging to his arm.

He raised a brow, pressing the up button on the wall. "Ice?"

I nodded groggily. Guess I was losing it again. "Yeah, I'm hot. Ice."

He stared at me for another moment before scoffing and leading me through the door, holding me tight. "Okay, water, pretzels, and _ice._ "

It wasn't until then that I realized how much I was shaking, of course, I didn't really want to do anything about it. I was shivering, but I was sweating, and it was a little scary.

"I'll have to wash off your paint before I leave... And you've gottah get your contacts out. Think you can do it?" I nodded a bit, stumbling a little when the elevator came to a stop. "Good. Then you can take a little nap."

He led me out, slowing down a little to match my wobbly pace.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this... So I'm gonnah leave it as "Chapter 1 out of ?" until I actually decide. ^^;


End file.
